


Deep

by MajorWeak



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Birthday Smut, Car Sex, Choking, Clinging, Clingy, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Consensual Kink, Consensual Possession, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Depression, Dorks in Love, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Friendship/Love, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gentle Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Hardcore, Hardcore Sex, Heavy BDSM, Hurt, Hurt Javier Peña, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kinky, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Large Cock, Light BDSM, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Narcos - Freeform, Neck Kissing, Necks, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, POV Javier Peña, PTSD, Pablo Escobar - Freeform, Pain, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Phone Sex, Platonic BDSM, Platonic Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Pure Smut, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sad, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Soft Javier Peña, Surprise Kissing, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Undercover, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, baby girl - Freeform, daddy - Freeform, javier peña - Freeform, kiss, pounding, pussy eating, steve murphy - Freeform, undercover cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29917254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorWeak/pseuds/MajorWeak
Summary: Translations added
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Translations added

The helmet remained on her head as she hurried her boss in the car, being his right hand was a pain in the ass when he was one of the most wanted men. And probably the most wanted in the world too. There was a brief exchange of a nod between the two before the car took off with a screech, it had been close but they’d only been able to grab her rather than her boss. That was the only positive to come out of this whole fuck up and now she’d have to find out how the hell the DEA knew where they were to begin with.

Javier sighed heavily as he slipped cuffs on the woman, reaching to pull the helmet from her head, met with protests of trying to writhe beneath the weight of his knee pressed into her back.

“Leave it the fuck on, hijo de puta!”

His knee pressed harder into her back, keeping her pressed into the grass and dirt beneath her, while steadily removing her helmet in one motion. Steve took the helmet and tossed it in the back seat of their shared car, a slight grin on his face that he offered to his partner. This was a good fucking lead for them, sure they hadn’t gotten Pablo but they’d gotten someone close to him and that could open so many doors for them. She was tossed into the back seat like she was nothing but a piece of trash that was inconveniencing the both of them.

“You just fucked up and made a huge mistake.” She spat bitterly with a sly grin that made Javier feel off and Steve cringe beneath his skin. 

Soon enough she was sat in an empty room with a two way mirror, a table in the middle and a seat either side of said table. She was left to sit, a tactic that was used to make someone sweat, make them break but not her. The pair walked in, cockiness present in the way they strode inside but it was her smile and the countdown she began with her fingers that unraveled the confidence the two seemingly had.

“Let her go.” Another voice called from behind the pair, lingered right outside the door of the room. “She’s undercover.”

Javier looks to his boss then turns to look at the woman, brows pulled together and jaw clenched as he approaches her. It’s then that he is made aware that he had indeed made a mistake, both him and his partner and so he’s releasing her wrists from the cuffs they’re in and cussing to himself. It seemed that they were always ten fucking steps behind Escobar and anytime they did get a lead or break, it just turned to shit right in front of their eyes.

Her hand grips the front of Javi’s shirt with a roughness, her other hand balls and strikes him across the face, shifting to pin him to the wall beside the door. There’s an anger behind her eyes, no, a fiery rage that had been stewed and then stoked so it would engulf the person who held on to it.

“If you ever come near me or my case again, I will have that shiny little badge on yours and your partners waist and then I’ll make sure you’re buried in so much shit and paperwork that you’ll only see the sun when you’re getting out of some rusty spring bed before work.”

Javier was more shocked than he was angered by her sudden reaction, how swift she was, the strength she kept hidden. Murphy made a move as if he was about to remove him from her grasp but she let him go before he could do so. He didn’t miss the barge to his shoulder as she passed by him either, though Steve was a little less impressed by her tantrum than Javier was. The two were sure that they were about to get the grilling of a lifetime off of their boss and they were right, they were given the lecture of a lifetime and then the run down of the woman who’s cover they could have blown.

_ “Frankie Elyse Miller, thirty years old and Ex special forces. She ranked highest in her class and served for eight years before she retired from SF and then became a cop who then became a detective who years later went undercover to get close to Escobar so that he could be taken down. She’s been under for two months now and has already gained Escobar’s trust, enough that she is now his right hand woman. There’s a small problem with how the two of you approached her given that Escobar has never seen her face, they came to a mutual agreement that she would work for him as long as he never knew what she looked like, so you better hope the two of you didn’t mess that up.” _

They could have definitely fucked up her cover now and god knows what kind of shit show could be coming her way if they had, or they way if she didn’t end up dead for that matter. Thankfully she knew where Pablo had gone and had been able to get there without a being tailed, she’d also been able to string together a bullshit story for some of his other men that seemed to do the trick and keep them off of her back. The story would definitely get back to those DEA idiots, she knew that for sure and she’d even planned on it, better to have them know so they could play their part if it came to that.

"Pude escapar, agarré las esposas y luego volteé su auto. No creo que estén tan felices, pero no saben una mierda".

_ ("I was able to get away, picked the handcuffs then flipped their car. Don't think they're all that happy but they don't know shit.") _

Pablo turned from the spot he stood, his posture intimidated most people, left them stuttering their words and scared for their life, even so, it had no affect on her. She’d seen things worse than he could ever imagine.

“Y ahora tenemos que averiguar quién es la rata y hacerlos sufrir.”

_ (“And now we need to find out who the rat is and make them fucking suffer” _

“ Déjemelo a mí, jefe, tiene asuntos más importantes que atender.”

_ (“Leave that to me boss, you have more important business to tend to.” _

He gave her a firm nod of his head and followed it with a gesture to leave him be, get back to the work that he had to do, or as she had put it, his business. Frankie left the room and got herself a beer from the fridge before making her rounds around the property, checking every lock, every entry and exit point and every single guard to make sure they were ready for anything. Thankfully he hadn’t mentioned anything about seeing her face, that meant she was still in the clear and didn’t have anything to worry about, no way for him to turn the tables on her when the time came that she slapped cuffs on him.

Or that’s what she’d thought at least but Pablo was a smart man, had seen her face and had some people on the inside do some digging. Low and behold he’d discovered who she really was and now it was made abundantly clear as to why she never wanted him to see her face. Now he believed that she was the rat and he couldn’t stand for that, he’d take action and make sure that she knew how bad a mistake that she had made fucking with him.


	2. Unsteady

Frankie collapsed into her bed with a heavy sigh, what an absolute cluster fuck of a day that had been, at least she could sleep it off and start fresh tomorrow. Being Pablo’s right hand was fucking exhausting. Her morning routine came about like usual, shower, coffee, breakfast and then to wherever Pablo was staying. It felt different when she arrived, a tension in the air that she couldn’t classify or put her finger on but she assumed Pablo was in a bad mood or that someone had done something to annoy him. It wasn’t the most unusual thing to happen, the guy had a short temper.

"¡Máscara! El jefe quiere verte, piensa que tiene un trabajo para ti.”

_ ("Mask! Boss wants to see you, think he has a job for you.") _

She gave a brief nod and moved through the house and into what he had deemed his office, more like a fucking suite with the size of it. He pulled a yellow envelope from the draw of his desk, fanned it between two fingers before he handed it over to her. It was how he’d usually pay her, much more discreet than the way he’d pay everyone else on his personal team. Her finger slipped through the paper and began tearing it open but she became distracted when she heard three men enter the room. It was suspicious to say the least and she kept her focus on his men as she continued opening the envelope.

What she found inside definitely wasn’t her usual payment but instead her of disloyalty to him. She pulled the photo out and immediately her jaw clenched, a photo of her brother dead, that set something off inside her that she couldn’t explain. Something dangerous.

"Sucia maldita rata. ¿Pensaste que no te descubriría hijo de puta?"

_ ("Dirty fucking rat. Did you think that I would not find out you son of a bitch.") _

A sudden pain shot through her and upon a quick glance she’d noticed that she’d been stabbed in her side, right between the gap of her bulletproof vest that she always wore beneath her shirt. Despite how careful she was Pablo had been able to read her like a book now that he knew the truth about her. The blade was dragged a little higher up before she’d spun, removed it and used it on the two of his men with quick precision.

“You’re a dead man Escobar.”

Frankie made a move for her gun but Pablo fired off three shots before she could even put her finger on the trigger. Two bullets hit the vest and another hit her arm, causing a pain to shoot through her arm, she was thrown back with a loud grunt and thud when she hit the ground. It knocked the wind out of her for a good minute but she bounced back and began an on foot pursuit of the man, jumping through the window to cut herself some time and try to catch up but blood loss got the better of her and she dropped in the field she’d been chasing him through.

“Javi, we got a problem.” Steve groaned as he approached his desk, tossing a Manila file down in front of him, slumping to sit on the edge of his desk. 

Javier opened the file and saw both the photos and report that had been contained inside it, lifting his gaze to his partner. “It’s not?”

“It is.” He confirmed. “Detective Miller’s brother, found dead this morning back in the States.”

“Fuck.” Javi mutters as he pushed up from his desk. “Escobar knows, we have to let the boss know and then get to her before Escobar does.”

The blonde gives a silent nod of agreement and then the two are doing just that, informing their boss of what had happened. It was just dumb fucking luck that the detective had to have a tracking chip with her wherever she went and with the help of their computer guy, they were able to find her exact location. She wasn’t in plain sight for them to see so they had to use the reader they had and follow the sound of the beeping that grew in volume and speed the closer that they got to her. A few more steps and Javier dropped his gaze to find the woman laid on the ground, sipping to his knees he then pressed two fingers to her neck and felt for a pulse, only finding a weak one there.

“Shit.” He mutters, looking up at his partner. “An ambulance won’t get here in time.” And so he shuffles an arm under her shoulders and another under her legs so he can scoop her up and carry her back to the car. He stays sat in the back, cradling her head against his chest while keeping his hands pressed to the gash at her side, Steve driving with sirens blazing through the streets.

Frankie was dead weight against him so when they arrived at the hospital Steve had to help get her out of the car and inside so she could be seen to by doctors. It was a few hours and Javier had stayed at the hospital while Steve went back to the office to brief their boss. The surgeon finally came out and found him, he’d washed the blood from his hands but the stains it had left behind on his shirt were still there but dried now.

“Agent Peña, Miss Miller’s surgery went well and she’s currently in recovery and should wake up sometime soon. When she does she will be moved to a private room where she will likely have to stay for a night or two. Her forearm was shattered by the bullet but we were able to repair it, as for the wound she attained to her stomach there was some internal bleeding but we were able to stop it and repair the damage.”

It was a huge relief for him to hear that she would be ok, though it still left a lot hanging in the air now given that her brother was dead and Pablo had left her for dead just as well. He didn’t know if the man was aware that she had survived but he knew the guy had people in all kinds of places, that much was proven with the presence in the local police and military. It had made his job a whole lot fucking harder than it needed to be. So he found her in the recovery room and stayed close by, using the phone that was there to call Steve and have him bring the backup shirt that he kept in his car.

She was the only one that they had that knew all of Escobar’s hideouts and that meant that she had to stay alive, she was too valuable to lose but more than that, she was also one of their own. Murphy came by a short time later, coffee in one hand and Peña’s shirt in the other, setting both down when he finally found him, it was clear that he was exhausted, tired of Escobar’s shit and wanted him just as bad as he did. He gave his partner a nod and then sat down in the chair beside him. The two of them had both a long day and night ahead of them.


End file.
